


No One Said It Would Be Fair

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Clexa Week, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costume, No touch game, bet, sexy bets, smug Lexa, smug clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Clarke comes up with a bet to get Lexa to dress up for her but it may not end up going exactly as she planned.A.k.a Lexa has a plan of her own...*Also note that it's not super Halloween themed even though it is Based around halloween because it was supposed to be for the clexa Halloween week but it's just a little late (by a little mean a lot but forgive me I'm human!)





	No One Said It Would Be Fair

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was supposed to be posted for the Halloween trick or treat day and it is the prompt I was given for that day! I'm sorry it's so late and now in the wrong holiday season but it's not super "Halloween-y" so give it a chance I think it will be worth it ;)
> 
> I'll post the prompt I was given at the bottom so I don't give the story away! 
> 
> And as always please forgive any and all spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> Also I'll fix the double spacing tomorrow...it's hard to do on my phone which I'm on now! Sorry!

ONE WEEK BEFORE HALLOWEEN

  
It was a dirty bet. Clarke knew that as soon as she’d come up with it. It was a bet she knew she wouldn’t lose and when she thought about it really she was winning just by the bet itself. So she knew she had to go through with it.  
Lexa would be over in less than ten minutes and the poor girl has no idea on what she was about to walk into. Clarke checks on the brownies that she had whipped up and placed in the oven a little while ago. When she steps into the kitchen she is instantly hit with the delicious chocolatey smell and she smiles to herself opening the oven a crack just to take a peek.

_**Point one to Clarke- Brownies are Lexa’s all time favorite.** _

Out of the kitchen she makes her way into her bedroom, digging through her dresser to find exactly what she is looking for. It had been a while since she wore it last but she eventually found the blue lacey bra she was looking for. She quickly pulls off the bra she had been wearing and switches it with the new one, “Hmmm, might as well.” She says aloud to herself as she picks up the matching underwear that go with it.

_**Point two to Clarke - This is Lexa’s favorite lingerie set and she melts everytime Clarke wears it.** _

For good measure she decides to throw on Lexa’s old soccer jersey and forgoes any type of bottom. The jersey hangs low enough that Lexa would easily believe that Clarke lounges around her house wearing only that. The last play in her playbook is to turn on some soft jazz music to play quietly in the background.

**_Point three to Clarke - Lexa absolutely loves jazz music._ **

The jazz music is a dead giveaway but it doesn’t matter. With everything added together there was no way Lexa was going to be able to keep her hands off of her and that is exactly what she was betting on.

Clarke makes her way back into the kitchen just as the timer goes off. By this time the smell of the dessert had made its way further into the apartment and she can't help but lick her lips a little. Brownies weren’t necessarily her favorite but she has no shame admitting that they smelled damn good. “Mmmm,” she hums, pulling the pan out of the oven and placing it on top of the stove to cool.  
The door opens while Clarke is pouring herself a glass of her favorite Cabernet and she can hear the soft sounds of Lexa settling into the house. Dropping her bag by the door and hanging up here coat before walking in to find Clarke.

“Oh my Gosh, it smells so good in here.” She hears Lexa before she sees her. Clarke takes a sip from her wine and turns to face the hallway where she knows Lexa will appear any second.

“Hi,” Clarke smiles wickedly as Lexa comes into the kitchen.

“You made brownies?” Lexa asks with the adorable little head tilt she does. Clarke secretly loves it even though she teases her about being a puppy.

“I did.” Clarke states before sipping again from her glass. Lexa steps into Clarke’s space and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Hi,” Lexa whispers, leaning in for a quick innocent kiss. “You look good. And comfy.”

“Thank you, and I am.” Clarke answers and smirks when Lexa takes the glass of wine from her hand to take a sip of her own. She watches as Lexa turns and walks away to the living room before she grabs a new glass to pour new drink for herself.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Lexa asks as Clarke sits next to her on the couch.

“Whatever you want to do. I’m up for anything really.” Clarke answers, knowing that Lexa has worked all day and wouldn’t want to go out and do anything.

“Would you be upset if we just stayed in and relaxed? Maybe watch a movie?” Lexa suggests.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

“Thank you,” Lexa sighs and closes her eyes, tilting her head back against the couch. Clarke watches her and sees the exact moment that Lexa registers the music playing. “Are you playing jazz music?” She questions Clarke curiously.

“Clarke…” An innocent smiles falls across Clarke’s face and she knows that Lexa has caught onto her.

“Yes love?” Clarke asks her as she moves to straddle her lap. Lexa leans over the side of the couch and puts down her wine glass. When Clarke hands her the other glass she places it quickly next to her own. She moves back to face Clarke and begins to run her hands up and down her thighs as she works it all out in her mind.

“Brownies…” Lexa starts and Clarke leans in to kiss along her neck. “No pants…” Lexa adds, slipping her hands underneath the jersey to run up Clarke’s back. Clarke’s mouth trails along Lexa’s neck, down below her chin and over to the other side. “Jazz music…” Lexa hums as Clarke picks a sensitive spot to focus on underneath Lexa’s ear. She nips at the soft skin playfully and Lexa lets out a low growl before grabbing Clarke’s cheeks and pulling her away to look in the eyes. “Clarke Abigail Griffin, are you trying to seduce me?” Clarke smiles brightly and closes the distance between them capturing Lexa’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Guilty as charged.” Clarke admits and her body shivers as Lexa’s hands move back down her back and instead circle around her waist, her fingers just barely dipping under the elastic of the lace underwear she’d put on for her.

“You play dirty Griffin,” Lexa chuckles, “I like it. And I bet you I know exactly what you’ve got on under here too.” Lexa adds smugly, hooking her finger in the collar of what was once her jersey.

“Why don’t you take it off and find out?” Clarke tells her, lifting her arms up and matching Lexa’s smug smile. Little does Lexa know but Clarke has her exactly where she wants her. She slips her bottom lip between her teeth and watches Lexa’s eyeshadow they move from her lips and down to her own hands as they slowly run up Clarke's side. She pulls the jersey up and over Clarke’s head, quickly throwing it off to the side.

“God you’re so beautiful Clarke.” Lexa whispers and Clarke reconnects their lips. Her hands moving to grab a handful of Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. Lexa lets out a needy sigh before she breaks away from Clarke’s lips only long enough to tilt her head the other direction. Lexa reconnects their lips and drops her hands back to Clarke’s hips, pulling her down against herself. Clarke let’s a soft moan escape with the unexpected contact. “I can play dirty too Griffin.” Lexa mutters pulling Clarke's hips down once again.

“Fuck,” Clarke shutters and almost forgets her plan entirely because Lexa’s hands feel so good against her heated skin. Regaining her control again she moves her hands down to grab Lexa’s wrists and pull her hands off and away from her. “We can play Lexa,” Clarke smiles, rolling her own hips down and against Lexa. “But,” She leans in, bringing her lips to Lexa’s ear and whispering with low rasp, “How about we make it interesting?” She can feel the warmth radiating from Lexa’s skin and she feels her body shudder.

“I’m listening,” Lexa says, her wrists still being held by Clarke, out of reach from her body. Clarke kisses her again teasingly and when she pulls away this time Lexa’s lips chase after her.

“Alright, I’m going to keep kissing you, but you’re not allowed to touch me.” Clarke explains, her thumbs rubbing small circle along Lexa’s wrists.

“What?”

“Yep, I’m not allowed to touch you either. First person to give in and get handsy loses. Then they have to do whatever the other person says.” Clarke finishes her explanation and waits for Lexa to process.

“Anything I say?” She asks as Clarke finally lets go of her hands.

“Anything,” Clarke nods.

“Deal.” Lexa gulps and moves her hands to sit under her legs.

“Yeah?” Clarke smiles and Lexa nods.

“Okay, then...no touching starts... now.” She leans back in towards Lexa placeing her hands on top of the couch behind her. Clarke closes the distance between them slowly. She brushes her lips against Lexas teasingly but doesn’t let Lexa kiss her. Another low growl comes from Lexa before she decides to take a little bit of control of the situation. She lowers her lips to Clarke’s jaw and quickly trails her way down her neck. Clarke happily tilts her head back and allows Lexa to make her way down her chest. She bites her lip when Lexa’s warm mouth makes it to the top of her breasts. Clarke squeezes the back of the couch as Lexa’s mouth covers as much of her breast as the lace will allow before moving to the other side and doing the same. “Lexa…” Clarke moans, rolling her hips in a more steady rhythm now. She whines when Lexa’s lips leave her chest but forgets the loss as soon as Lexa’s lips crash into hers. For a second she thinks about grabbing the back of Lexa’s neck but quickly remembers the game and instead squeezes the couch behind her tighter. She kisses Lexa with everything she has and it makes the girl below her tremble. Clarke chances a peek and opens her eyes to see that Lexa’s hands have already snuck out from under her legs and are now hovering just out of range of Clarke’s hips. She lets out an exaggerated moan as she continues to kiss Lexa and rolls her hips against her one more time. Lexa responds with her own moan and Clarke squeezes the couch behind her even tighter as she starts to regret this game she has started. Realizing that the more worked up she get the more she wants to touch Lexa, to pull her in even closer. But even worse she realizes how badly she wants Lexa to touch her. Before she gets the chance to cave in she feels Lexa's hands snake around her waist and over ass pulling her in closer to her. Clarke silently thanks God for not only her win but for the feeling of Lexa's hands on her.

“Hey hey…” Clarke says in a breathless low rasp. “I win.”

“Okay,” Lexa says quickly. “You win, tell me what to do.” Lexa whispers. Clarke shakes her head and slowly begins unbuttoning Lexa’s shirt.

“I'm cashing that in later, first I want to finish this.” She closes the distance between them and takes Lexa's swollen lips back against hers. When she breaks away again she rests her head against Lexa’s.

“I thought it was a part of this.” Lexa smirks but Clarke shakes her head again.

“Well in that case.” Lexa starts, flipping Clarke so that she is now lying on her back on the couch. “Where were we?” She smirks barely running her fingers over Clarke’s stomach.

“Mmmm, I believe we were right about here.” Clarke answers grabbing Lexa’s wrist and bringing her hand down between her legs.

“Oh right,” Lexa laughs, and Clarke arches her back when she finally feels the touch she had needed so badly that she almost lost her own game for it.  
  
____________________________  
  
“Good morning beautiful,” Clarke says with a smug smile as Lexa meets her in the kitchen the next morning. “Coffee.” She adds sliding a mug over to Lexa.

“I don't trust that smile.” Lexa states.

“What smile?” Clarke asks innocently?

“This smile,” Lexa points out touching her finger to Clarke’s lips. “What did you do?” She asks looking into the mug her girlfriend had handed her.

“I didn't poison your coffee Lexa,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “You know what I did do though?” She asks Lexa who just raises her eyebrows in question. “ I did win our little game.” Lexa takes her turn to roll her eyes.

“First of all it was YOUR little game.” Lexa states. “Second of all we both know there was no way I was winning that game, and third of all I thought you wanted to do something kinky and fun with your win.” Lexa pouted.

“Oh it definitely can still be kinky and very fun.” Clarke assures her.

“Oh, so you do have something in mind?” Lexa smiles her eyebrows rising again in curiosity.

“I do.”

“Okay? What is it?” Lexa presses.

“Next week is The Blakes Halloween party.” Clarke laughs when she sees Lexa's face fall at the mention of Halloween.

“Clarke…” Lexa warns.

“I know I know...you hate Halloween. It's just an excuse for girls to dress in sexy barely their clothes and blah blah.”

“What about the Blake’s Halloween party?” Lexa sighs and Clarke smiles brightly.

“I want you to dress up in something hot.”

“Clarke.” Lexa whines, dropping her forehead down against the counter.

“It doesn't have to be super short or skimpy or whatever...just hot.” Clarke explains walking to the other side of the counter and wrapping herself around Lexa from behind. Lexa leaves her head down against the counter.

“I don't want to.” She grumbles making Clarke laugh.

“You have to, we had a deal. Plus...I promise I'll make it worth your effort.” Clarke adds smacking Lexa in the ass before turning to walk away. “I want the hottest thing that beautiful brain of yours can think of Woods! She yells as she walks towards her bedroom.  
_____________________________

  
**_Two Days Before Halloween_ **

  
“She won’t tell me anything.” Clarke drawls out pouting over the phone when she heard her friend laughing at her.

“Are you seriously whining about this?” Raven laughs. “The whole thing was your idea!”

“No, the bet was my idea. The hot costume was my idea. It was not my idea to keep it a surprise.”

“Clarke,” Raven sighs, “You need to learn to have some patience. Won’t it be better to just see it all together on her?”

“Wait...do you know what her costume is?” Clarke asks suspiciously.

“I might.”

“TELL ME!” Clarke practically yells per the phone.

“No way,” Raven chuckles again. “ I was sworn to secrecy. Actually I think I was threatened to secrecy. It is Lexa we are talking about here.” Clarke groans and knows that Raven is not going to spill anything.

“Well at least tell me how hot it is?” Clarke pushes.

“Oh, it’s SMOKIN’ hot Griffin.” Clarke let’s another small groan escape from her throat and Raven laughs. “Two more days, the wait will be worth it.” Raven insists.

“Fine,” Clarke concedes just as she hears her door open. “Speaking of...she just walked in so I’ll talk to you later.” Clarke says her goodbyes to Raven and turns towards Lexa who has placed her jacket onto a chair and started walking slowly towards Clarke. “Hi babe.” Clarke smiles innocently.

“You wouldn’t be trying to pout your way into guilting our friends into telling you my halloween costume would you?” Lexa asks, her eyebrows rising as she continues her way towards Clarke.

“Nope, never.” Clarke shrugs, slowly taking a few steps backwards. Lexa doesn’t say anything but continues her slow, almost predatory walk towards Clarke. “Lexa…” Clarke warns as a nervous smile breaks free from her mouth. “Don’t you dare.” She says still stepping backwards and putting the couch between her and her girlfriend.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks again approaching the couch.

“Okay, I maybe complained a little bit to Raven but--” Before she could finish Lexa jumped the couch causing Clarke to squeal as she was tackled playfully to the ground. Lexa quickly tickling her sides. “No!” Clarke breathes between her nervous giggles. “Please, stop.” She squirms underneath Lexa unable to escape.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Lexa asks and stops her assault to let Clarke breath and answer, but instead she just gets a smug smirk from the blonde.

“Okay, okay,” Clarke laughs as Lexa begins tickling her again. “I’m sorry that I tried to guilt Raven!” Lexa stills her hands again and smiles as Clarke pouts. “I just want to know. You are well aware that patience was not a virtue I was born with. It’s not my fault.”

“Ya, ya I know. But I think you can wait it out just a little longer.” Lexa smiles moving her body back so it’s hovering over Clarkes. “Until then I think we can find other ways to distract you?” Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke’s lips. She feels Clarke’s hands come up around her neck and she runs her tongue along Clarke’s lips asking to take their kiss further and Clarke happily obliges. When Lexa pulls away she moves her lips over Clarke’s neck smiling when she hears the girl beneath her moan.

“Well played Woods.” Clarke laughs, moving her hands to slip under Lexa’s shirt and pull it off to throw it aside and out of the way.

_______________________  
  


**_HALLOWEEN NIGHT_ **

  
“Clarke!” Octavia yells, and Clarke turns her head towards that direction. “You made it! You look great! Where’s Lexa?” The younger girl asks back to back, clearly a few drinks into the night already.

“Hey O, Thanks. And I don’t know where she is...she said she was going to meet me here but I haven’t seen her yet.”

Clarke’s eyes roam the room for any sign of her girlfriend but she doesn’t see her in the crowd. “I’m going to go find her,” Clarke calls over her shoulder as she walks away from her friend. “And O, the house looks great!” She yells.

Clarke makes her way through the crowd of people in costumes that range in creativity from a simple t-shirt reading “this is my costume” to costumes so elaborate they could be used in a professional production. She smiles at her friends as she passes by them giving them a thumbs up for their costumes and mouthing a quick “Lexa?” only to receive a shrug in response. Making her way through the house twice already she decides to try the backyard but stops when she hears Raven’s voice.

“Holy shit Lexa,” Raven laughs. “Oh my god this is even better than I imagined it!”

“Ya? This piece came out perfect thank you for helping me with it.” She hears Lexa’s voice and bites her lip in anticipation.

“Clarke is going to flip.” Raven laughs.  
“She wanted something hot, and Clarke always gets what she wants.”

“You’re evil and I love it.”

Bouncing on her feet with her own excitement and anticipation, Clarke decides she has listened in long enough and she needs to see her girlfriend before she explodes. She turns to the screen slider that opens up to the small backyard of the Blakes house and when she rounds the corner of the house and sees Lexa her mouth drops.

“Okay well I’ll be in the house... even though I would love to hear what comes out of Griffin’s mouth when her brain stops short-circuiting.” Raven chuckles and pats Clarke on the shoulder as she passes her, leaving the two of them on their own on the side of the house.

“Hey babe,” Lexa smirks. “What do you think? Pretty hot right?” Lexa asks, touching the top of her head before shaking her hand out like it had been burned. Lexa waits as Clarke processes the costume She had made from scratch. A smug smile stamped on her face as her girlfriends eyes scan up and down over and over.

“Alexandra Woods, we had a deal fair and square.” Clarke pouted moving her hands to her hips.

“We did. And I fulfilled it.”

“Um, no. I would not categorize a fucking pink striped candle as a sexy costume!” Clarke argues as Lexa shakes her head.

“No, but it IS hot for sure.” Lexa counters pointing to the glowing flame that sits on a headband on top of her head. She moves her hand to a spot made to look like melted pink wax, “Look it’s so hot I’m dripping for you.” Lexa winks and Clarke can't help the blush that unexpectedly makes its way over her cheeks. “Besides, I believe you’re exact words were, _I want the hottest thing that beautiful brain of yours can think of Woods!_ And it doesn’t get much hotter then a lit candle. I mean...fire.” Lexa explains pointing again the the fake glowing flame over her head.

"You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa steps into her. “You’re wearing a cardboard cylinder.” she points out, grabbing the top and pulling Lexa as close as she can before the cardboard prevents any further.

“And a papermache flame.” Lexa nods smiling.

“And you’re dripping for me?” Clarke asks, her voice softer now as she runs her fingers down the drip on Lexa’s costume.

“In that soldiers uniform Clarke, you can be sure of that.” Lexa whispers playfully.

“I thought you might like it.” Clarke shrugs, pushing her candle away from her. “ I guess as long as you don’t burn the place down...I’ll still invite you back to the barracks tonight.” Clarke shrugs and turns to walk away. “Oh and Lexa?” She stops and turns back to her girlfriend.  
“Yes?”

“It’s Sargent Griffin,” She states pointing the the name on the uniform. “And don’t think for one second that you are not in trouble for this.” Clarke smirks one last time at Lexa who visibly gulps before Clarke turns and walks away.

“Ma’am yes ma'am,” Lexa whispers following Clarke back in to the party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt it was based off of:
> 
> Clarke wins a bet and smugly tells Lexa to show up to a party in the hottest costume she can find. Lexa shows up and it’s…not what Clarke had in mind. A candle. Lexa’s dressed up as a candle and she’s beyond smug but Clarke is frankly a bit mortified to realize how much she still wants to peel the costume off her
> 
> Anywho...Hope you enjoyed this one! ( Even though it was late) Please let me know what your thoughts and feelings are! I always love hearing from everyone!!
> 
> And as always you can find me on Tumblr at @writtenletterstoyou


End file.
